Fire at the MEO
by Semperfi91
Summary: Whilst investigating a murder by an arsonist the arsonist strikes at the MEO leaving the team trapped in the building. As the team fight to escape they reach some realizations and some people reveal secrets that they never told. Sacrifices will be made in order to save the ones they love. Who will survive the fire and who will perish? Rated T for language. Budsam and Meter
1. Chapter 1

**Fire In The MEO**

**_This story is dedicated to Lindseylove15 because we made a deal that I would write a fic for her and she'd write one for me. This is also dedicated to BenedictedCumberbabe221 who has help me with some decisions about this fic, who has made some AMAZING FICS and I consider to be a very good Fanfic friend! This is for you, you fantastic people. This is my first BOP fic so please any suggestions are very welcome and I take criticism well!_**

* * *

"We have your fingerprints on the plug socket!"

Bud and Sam had been interrogating a suspect, in an arson and homicide crime, for about 15 minutes now and both were getting fed up. Bud was now stood face to face with the suspect who was under suspicion for burning down an office building and killing 5 people who were in the building. Sam was sat across the table from him, glaring at him and trying to make him crack. However she was a bit concerned that the stress was getting to her partner especially after his divorce.

"I told you I went into the building to use the toilet and on my way out someone was having trouble with their computer so I UNPLUGGED it and plugged it back in. Now just lay off me man!" The suspect was still going with the same story so Sam decided to have a go and leant forward on the table.

"We have witnesses that say you had an argument with one of the victims half an hour before the fire, care to explain that," Sam leant back in her chair waiting for an answer. The suspect leaned forward and glared at her,

"I'm not answering any of your questions you filthy black bitch," and with that he spat in her face. Next thing anyone knew Bud had him by the collar and was about to punch him when Sam stood up, rushed over to him and pulled him off the suspect.

"He's not worth it Bud and you'll only get in trouble yourself." Bud reluctantly let go of the man's collar and stepped back. He sighed...

"You're free to go, but stay local" and the suspect stormed out.

"What the hell was that all about Bud, I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles," hissed Sam sitting back down in the chair.

"I couldn't let him speak to you like that, that Bastard," Bud retaliated, his face going red with anger.

As they continued to argue, Megan was stood outside the room watching and listening to the pair who, thanks to the one-way glass, were completely unaware that she was stood there. Megan turned when she heard the sounds of footsteps and seeing it was Kate turned back to watch the argument.

"Megan the lab called they said..." Kate trailed off when she saw the event that was going on in front of them.

"Are they arguing _again_," questioned Kate. Recently the 2 detectives were arguing and fighting a lot. It started out with disagreements over cases but then it turned into all out shouting in the middle of the office about stupid little things. This was concerning Megan, Kate and the rest of the team because Bud and Sam were best friends who had always been there for each other, but now this was starting to affect their work too.

"Yeah they are, a suspect was rude to Sam and Bud stepped in and nearly hit the man and now they're squabbling," Megan answered. Kate was about to say something when they heard the door slam and Sam stormed out the room grabbed her jacket and left. Kate sighed,

"Do you want to take Bud or Sam?" This had become a regular thing, when the pair would fall out Megan and Kate would each talk to one to either find out what had happened or too calm them down.

"Sam I guess I have to go and talk to Peter anyway about the wedding," replied Megan and walked out the room knowing exactly where Sam had gone. Megan and Peter had been engaged for about 6 months now and the wedding was fast approaching. The entire team had been invited with +1s as well apart from Kate who was Megan's chief bridesmaid along with Lacey.

* * *

Back at the ME's office Megan found Peter in the break room and went over to talk to him

"Hey you," he said walking over and giving her a kiss, "aren't you supposed to be with Bud and Sam?"

"I was but they had another fall out and Sam stormed out so I followed because I need to tell you that my mother has decided to bring 10 extra guests to the reception from her fancy book club." Megan pulled her face at the idea of her Mother bringing her book club to the wedding.

"That's fine we'll seat them at the back!" Peter smirked and Megan giggled pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Then remembering the other reason she came, she pulled away ending the kiss.

"Oh crap I have to talk to Sam but I'll see you later," and with a quick kiss she was gone to the one place she knew Sam would be...the lab!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Police Station Kate was talking to Bud.

"What's been happening between you and Sam, Bud, I mean all these arguments about nothing and I know that you've stopped going out after work together. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just been a bit tense between us lately." Kate nodded and then suddenly realized why they were arguing.

"Do you remember those 6 months were Megan and Peter did nothing but get on each other's nerves?"

"Well yeah but that turned to be, what was it you called it, sexual tension?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "No, I am not...not Sam, no way am I falling for Sam"

Kate put a hand on his shoulder

"I think it's time you and Sam had a long talk don't you?"

* * *

Megan was on her way to the lab when Ethan she ran into Ethan.

"Dr Hunt just the person I was looking for, Detective Baker ran into the lab just a moment ago she seemed pretty pissed!"

"I know thank you Ethan," and with that he scurried off. Megan pushed open the door to the lab to find Sam sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Hearing the door open she looked up.

"Oh Megan hey, I guess you saw what went down in the interrogation room." Megan sat down next to Sam.

"Sam I think the entire of Philadelphia could hear what was going on if you weren't in that room!" Sam chuckled and was about to reply when the door opened to reveal Kate with a very sorry looking Bud behind her.

"I think we should give them a minute don't you Megan? Besides we still have that body in the morgue. So Megan stood up and they left to examine the body once again.

* * *

_Down in the basement a figure in black was busy at work. They pulled a lighter out of their pocket and threw it into some cardboard boxes. They went up in flames._

* * *

**_I know it has been a quite long first chapter and it was just because when I start writing I find it hard to stop! Especially when I get an idea! Anyway I know it has been a lot of Budsam but I swear to you all that I will do loads more Meter in the next part to my story. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. TRAPPED!

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews hope you enjoy.**_

Kate walked into the Morgue followed by Megan who was swaying her hips as she went. Peter was busy looking down a microscope at some residue from the victims clothing. He looked up upon hearing the familiar sound of her red stilettos.

"Hey gorgeous everything ok?" Peter said pulling her into a hug.

Megan grinned and replied "It is now." Kate, being stood right behind Megan, cleared her throat

"I believe we have a body to examine Dr Hunt," the blonde stated.

"Yes well you never are one to wait around very long are you Dr Murphy?" Megan snapped back making reference to Kate's relationship with her ex-husband, Todd. Before Kate had a chance to even think of a reply the deafening sound of the fire alarm rang through her ears.

"Oh great this is just what we need," Megan complained turning sharply on her heels and leaving the room.

"I can see why you love her so much" Kate said to Peter who just rolled his eyes as the two walked quickly after the redhead who was currently stood waiting for the elevator. Kate stood directly in front of her.

"Megan it's a fire alarm we aren't supposed to use the elevators" Kate said sounding like an instruction manual.

"I am not walking down god knows how many flights of stairs in these," Megan shot back indicating to her heels. "Besides the elevators here now" the redhead concluded as the doors opened and she stepped inside. Shaking her head Kate followed her into the elevator along with Peter who muttered "she always gets her way in the end." As the elevator started to move it suddenly stopped. Megan started pushing the buttons angrily. And that's when the elevator dropped

Meanwhile back the lab an awkward silence was quickly filling the air. Sam was now stood leaning against one of the work benches while Bud was stood on the opposite side of the room as if he was afraid that she was going to strangle him.

"Sam come on speak to me say something" Bud begged. All he wanted to do was talk but she had barely acknowledged him since Megan had left with Kate. Finally she spoke but it wasn't what Bud was expecting.

"This isn't working Bud, us being partners and being at each other's throats all the time I can't do it it's not fair on the others or on us," Sam took a breath fighting back the tears that were trying to force their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "that is why I'm applying for a transfer to another unit." Bud was stunned! What had he done? Sam loved this job and she was going to transfer because of him?! He was snapped out of his train of thought by Ethan bursting through the door.

"The fire alarms going off you didn't hear it because the one in here got broken yesterday and this is not a drill!" Kurtis followed behind him,

"Ethan you fool calm down your panicking over nothing!" Sam went to open the door that had slammed shut behind Kurtis but found she couldn't.

"Can we panic now?" Ethan squealed. Sam gently pushed him a side and landed a hard kick to the door which still didn't move. She turned to face the others,

"There's something blocking the door, we're trapped!"

_**OOOO cliff-hanger! Sorry for the long wait and for the fact that it's short but I know what I want to happen next so bear with me. Also I have set up a BOP role-play forum so if you are interested then please check it out and it will be the case of first come first pick so if you want a certain character be quick or you can make up your own! I look forward to your reviews! **_

_**Peace out guys! **___


End file.
